


On the breath of a dying star

by Sparrowlicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon verse, Denial of Feelings, Implied Masturbation, M/M, Pining, Post-TLJ, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: For KyluxXOXO week 3!Armitage Hux found himself inexplicably drawn to Kylo Ren. He thinks his mind is playing tricks on him, but then he comes to the conclusion that Ren did something to him through the Force.





	On the breath of a dying star

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again I find myself breaking the rules by choosing three prompts that don't make a line: denial, star, breath

It started with a look.

At the end of yet another tedious tactical meeting Supreme Leader Kylo Ren had caught his eye. Before Snoke’s death Armitage Hux never had quite as many opportunities to see Kylo Ren’s bare face. These days he saw it often.  
Weeks after the battle of Crait Ren’s wounds had finally healed properly and all that remained was a faint scar.

What a face it was, capable of so many expressions. Hux had never seen that in another person’s face, not even his own when he caught a glimpse of it. It sparked something in him that he couldn’t name. Something that he used to know.  
Hux tried to push the thought away by busying himself with work.  
That night he stood in his refresher staring at his own face in the mirror, grimacing.  
“Stupid”, Hux told his own reflection.

And yet, thoughts of Kylo Ren’s bare face drifted across his mind as he read reports on their latest feat against a ragtag resistance group. How odd.  
Was Kylo Ren not born in such a place too?  
But it shouldn’t matter, Hux told himself over and over again. Because Kylo Ren chose the Order, not the New Republic. All of Kylo Ren’s strategic ideas – good and bad – were only used to further the Order’s goals. His conviction in that had never faltert.  
An unfamiliar fondness crept across Hux’s mind that he couldn’t explain. He filed it away as his devotion to the Order, not bothering to theorize how he associated it with Kylo Ren’s deep voice.  
  
Hux found that he enjoyed what Kylo Ren had to say. These days Ren tried to be an inspiring leader. The results on that were quite mixed. Still, Hux found that he could at least try and follow him. The blade he hid up his sleeve was a mere afterthought, he wasn’t even looking for an opening anymore.

Kylo Ren’s brute strength came to his mind as Hux lay in bed after a too long shift and too many stims that had kept him on his feet. Ren’s power was as much physical as spiritual, that much was clear. The rippling muscles under his tunic came to Hux’s mind as he stared at the dark ceiling. Just as dark as the cape the Supreme Leader wore.  
A desire he hadn’t felt for another person in a long time pooled in his gut. He shoved the thought away, confused at himself, doing nothing about the slight erection under the covers. It would go away, as it always did. Such a ridiculous thing.  
He couldn’t believe that he felt this way about Kylo Ren. It was a momentarily slip up, nothing else.

Weeks passed by and Hux still didn’t find himself recovered from his ‘affliction’. On the contrary, he found himself seeking out Ren’s approval more and more, asking himself why he did it back at the end of the day when he was alone in his quarters. He called himself stupid to his face in the mirror. Ridiculous. He was a grown man, not a teenager looking for approval by his peers. Then he touched his own forehead, massaging out the crinkles of his frown.  
If it solely were physical attraction, that he could handle. But for some reason he found himself drawn to the man in other ways as well. This couldn’t be right.  
The thought of Kylo Ren’s deep brown eyes made him feel a fondness Hux had forbidden himself to feel about another person a long time ago. It was never worth the trouble.

And then something happened. While they were observing a ground battle Ren suddenly declared he would go down himself to ensure their victory. Hux wanted to stop him, he had opened his mouth to argue but Ren gave him one sharp look, silencing him before he could protest.  
Hux’s heart pounded hard in his chest as he watched Kylo Ren fight off enemy after enemy, his lightsaber slicing though organic and inorganic matter as if it were water.  
Hux could only try and support Ren from where he was, giving out orders to aid him. He was transfixed by Ren’s powress on the battlefiled.  
He could hardly breath as he watched Kylo Ren fight, his nerves edge. Only when Ren returned did Hux feel at ease.  
Their eyes met for a mere second before Ren was barking out commands.  
  
That night Hux watched the footage of the fight while in bed. He found himself giving in to his baser urges, touching himself while he watched Kylo Ren fight. The brute strength, his large form, his dark hair clinging to his sweaty face – it all excited Hux.  
He couldn’t help it.  
But later as Hux cleaned himself up he had the feeling that this wasn’t enough and he knew it was all Ren’s fault.  
It must have been.  
Who else could influence him this way?  
Hux angrily turned off his datapad and went to sleep – or at least he tried. The suspicion was nagging at him that Ren had used his mythical powers to make him care about him. Hux had to get him to stop somehow.  
  
The last straw for Hux was the ugly jealousy he felt when Ren leaned a little bit too close to a petty officer to tell them something in a low voice. Hux gripped his own datapad hard.  
It was irrational. He didn’t know why he felt like this, the pain wrenching his gut, his throat constricting.  
A petty officer shouldn’t even be on Kylo Ren’s radar when he, General Hux, was in the same room!  
Angrily Hux put in a request for a private meeting with Ren. He didn’t think Ren would have his own datapad on himself but then it chimed across the room.  
Hux tried not to look, suddenly embarrassed over his own outburst, but he couldn’t help it. Ren had his datapad out and was looking at it until he didn’t.  
Their eyes met.  
“General Hux”, Ren said, not giving Hux a chance to answer. “With me.”  
“Yes, Supreme Leader”, Hux said obediently as he hurried after Ren off the bridge. Sweat was beading on Hux’s forehead. He was so ill prepared for this, he called himself an idiot over and over again for handling things this poorly.  
Ren took him to an empty conference room.  
  
When the door closed Ren walked up to the viewport and Hux followed to stand behind him.  
“Come, stand next to me”, Ren said.  
“Yes, Supreme leader.”  
Hux did as Ren said. The port faced away from the planet they currently orbited, showing the vast expanse of space in front of them, the light of thousands of stars twinkling at them.  
“You wanted to talk to me in private”, Ren said. “Talk.”  
Hux swallowed thickly. Being near Ren was torture for his poor nerves. He was so embarrassed and yet, it excited him.  
“Over the last few months I’ve started feeling … odd. Supreme leader, you know that I’m loyal to the Order. There is no need to influence me through the Force”, Hux said, his face turned to Kylo Ren who still looked out of the viewport.  
“I see”, Ren said. “I noticed that your intention to kill me had disappeared over time.”  
“Ren, stop it!” Hux forgot his place momentarily, crying out at him. “Why do you try and force me to love you?”  
The words felt overly loud in the empty room. Hux wanted to take it back, his face flushed and hot. He stood there, coiled like a spring due to anxiety over Ren’s impending reaction.  
Kylo Ren finally looked at him, his eyes surprisingly warm.  
“The Force can’t make you fall in love with someone”, he said, licking his lips. “If it were that easy I would’ve tried a long time ago.”  
Hux was shaking by now. He was sure Ren was lying. He was about to say something when Ren interrupted him by putting his hands on Hux’s face.  
He was suddenly aware how close Kylo Ren was. He was radiating a sort of heat that was unique to him. Hux had noticed it before, back when they had to stand in front of Snoke’s hologram. Or when they happened to be in his throne room. Ren was always in his own sort of atmosphere.  
“Shh. You think too much.”  
Hux could feel Ren’s hot breath on his own face as they locked eyes. Hux started to panic.  
“Feel.”  
Then, Kylo Ren’s warm lips were on his and Hux stopped thinking. It felt like a knot in his stomach suddenly came loose and warmth flooded him. Hux’s hands went to clench Kylo Ren’s robes unbidden, drawing him closer as he clumsily tried to kiss him back.  
This entire time this is what he had been holding out for. Hux couldn’t even be mad at himself, not now that he got what he had wanted.  
But then Kylo Ren pulled back and let him go.

“This wasn’t so bad”, he said, his tongue darting across his lips.  
“What do you think, Armitage?”  
“I…” Hux was at a loss for words, his head slightly dizzy.  
“Look”, Ren said, pointing at something that was visible through the viewport. It was a shooting star.  
“I feel the Force is blessing this alliance. What do you think? We could be more than mere allies.”  
Hux swallowed hard, his heart fast in his chest. His theory about Kylo Ren influencing him was forgotten all of sudden for the faint hope that Kylo Ren could like him too.  
“I would like that”, he whispered.  
Kylo Ren put his arm around him.  
“I would like that as well.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [As always you can find the art on my tumblr. :)](http://sparrowlicious.tumblr.com/private/176028738694/tumblr_pc2skbGMK61rwrtkh)


End file.
